


Assorted Ships Fic Collection

by rowanthefierce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Comfort, F/F, Gen, Love Letters, Massage, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanthefierce/pseuds/rowanthefierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A huge collection of short fics for a multitude of ships, including Pearlapis, Rupphire, Jaspearl, and Lapidot! There weren't enough of each ship's fics to warrant individual collections so they're all gathered here. Everything is SFW! Enjoy. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**RUPPHIRE**

7\. "I almost lost you."

* * *

 

“I almost lost you,” said Ruby, pulling Sapphire into an embrace. “That’s never happening again.”

“At least we’re together now,” murmured Sapphire, holding her girlfriend close to her.

“Did you get hurt at all?”

“No, I’m perfectly fine. Are you okay?”

“I’m good. Just a coupla scratches.” Ruby stepped back half a pace to show where the corrupted gem had grazed her arms and shoulders. “Nothing major.”

“Pearl and Amethyst will be looking for us soon. If you’d like, we can fuse together again,” Sapphire suggested.

“Yeah,” said Ruby.

The blue gem looked at the other small red gem, a concerned frown appearing on her face. “What happened?”

“We’ve never been forced apart like that before—and it’s just—messing with me…it feels strange to be without you,” said Ruby, sitting down on a nearby rock.

“That was a painful separation. I feel uncomfortable being away from you, too. But we’re together now. It’s going to be okay.” Sapphire put her arms around Ruby. “Do you need a moment to gather your thoughts?”

“No, no, I’m good,” Ruby said, her determination snapping back into place. “I just want to fuse again. Being with you makes me feel complete.”

They both smiled at each other; smiles full of love and hope. The gems on their hands start to warm up, and Sapphire lifted herself and her girlfriend up off the log and into a dance. It was a brief dance, but tender and warm. Ruby was a little clumsy with her feet but Sapphire gently guided her until everything became somewhat of a blur—

They were together again. Garnet blinked her three eyes and a smile crossed her face. Together. This was where they belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

**RUPPHIRE**

22\. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

* * *

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice,” said Sapphire. She leaned against the counter, hands folded in front of her.

“I won’t deny it,” said Ruby, shrugging. “You _are_ an extremely attractive person.”

Sapphire smiled. “I’m glad you’re being honest. But you know the rules. Agents can’t be together—”

“—because there’s a chance the relationship will disrupt the effort they put into each mission,” finished Ruby. “Yeah. I know. I’ve read the handbook.”

The other agent put her hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “We’re the top team in the whole department. I’m sure we’ll figure this out.”

“But they don’t have to know, do they? It can be a secret relationship.”

“A—secret relationship? But what if we’re caught?”

“No one has to know, Saph. We’ll keep it just between us. Not even our friends should know.” Ruby’s face lit up with a smile. “If we can do it…”

“I love you,” said Sapphire, “with every ounce of my being, Ruby. I’d like nothing more than to be with you always.”

“I—I love you, too,” said Ruby. She pulled Sapphire in close for an embrace that melted into a kiss.

“We’ll always be together,” Sapphire said, resting her forehead against Ruby’s. “Promise.”

Ruby intertwined her fingers with Sapphire’s. “Promise.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**JASPER/AMETHYST FRIENDFIC**

8\. “Wanna bet?” 

* * *

 

Jasper scowled. “Wanna bet?”

“Yeah, I do!” shouted Amethyst. “I’m _way_ stronger than you.”

“We’ll see about that,” said Jasper, grinning and cracking her knuckles. She summoned her helmet and prepared to wham Amethyst with it but the smaller purple gem held up her hands.

“Woah—no—we’ve gotta do this the right way,” she said.

“Right way? There is no right way when it comes to fighting—you _just do it_.”

“No. Tonight. Meet me in the old abandoned warehouse—the ring. Then you’ll see how we really fight.”

One of Jasper’s eyes twitched. “And not now?”

“Tonight!”

~~

Mr. Smiley did not like this big orange contender. No, he did not. She stood there, in her corner, looking like a complete menace. It was worse than Purple Puma. At least Purple Puma made things interesting.

At least they hadn’t had to call an _ambulance_. When ‘Cheeto Puff’ as the audience dubbed her, slammed her opponent to the ground with her helmet, there was dead silence for thirty seconds before someone had the common sense to call for help.

“And now folks—your favorite wrestler, THE PURPLE PUMA, goes head to head with our new brute on the block—CHEETO PUFF!”

“It’s not Cheeto Puff!” snarled Jasper, clenching her fists. “I’m a _gem warrior_ and I deserve respect!”

“Aw, relax, Jasper,” said Amethyst, waving her hand dismissively. “They don’t know anything about that.”

“Start fighting already!” someone said from the audience.

Jasper scanned the crowd for noisemaker, and Amethyst tackled her from the right. Jasper punched out, narrowly missing Amethyst’s head.

“A CLOSE SHAVE FOR PURPLE PUMA,” shouted Mr. Smiley.

Jasper slammed the front of her helmet into Amethyst’s torso and sent the purple gem flying back several yards.

“SLAMMED BY CHEETO PUFF,” Mr. Smiley said into his microphone, pounding the desk with his fist. “THIS IS A REALLY INTENSE FIGHT, FOLKS.”

“Intense? I’m not even tryin—” sneered Jasper, but once more Amethyst interrupted her with a swift and brutal uppercut. Jasper stumbled backwards, regained her balance, and charged forward, driving Amethyst into the ground.

“PLEASE BE NICE TO THE FLOOR, FIGHTERS.”

They weren’t. In fact, at the end of the match, there was more a gaping hole where the ring had been. Half the audience evacuated; the other half huddled behind a pillar and watched with binoculars. Both gems were flat out on the ground, wiped.

“AAAANNND…no one wins that one, sorry folks,” said Mr. Smiley, wiping the sweat off his brow. He looked at the two fighters. “I’m gonna have to ask you two to leave now.”

Neither of them moved.

Mr. Smiley resigned himself to remaining silent for his own good and paying for the damage bill himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**JASPEARL**

47\. “No one has to know.”

* * *

The first flower appeared on the second Tuesday of the third month of school. It was a dandelion, the petals crumpled and beginning to wilt. Pearl picked it up and rolled the stem between her fingers.

“What’s that?” asked Amethyst, standing on tiptoe next to her. “A flower? Where’d you get that?”

“I don’t know. Someone must have put in my locker,” said Pearl. She set the flower back down in its original spot.

Amethyst grinned. “You have a secret admirer.”

“I do _not_ ; they must have mixed up locker numbers.” Pearl shut the door of her locker and put the lock back on. “Won’t happen again.”

It did. Another dandelion, less bedraggled-looking, and one of those white-petal field flowers. Pearl put the white flower in her hair and fed the dandelion to the zoology room’s resident Bearded Dragon.

The next time it was a note, scrawled in smudged lead. “Do you like the flowers?”

Pearl wasn’t sure who to address but there was a locker number written underneath. She stowed her answer—yes—in the slats of the locker door and hurried away.

Somehow the next flower—flower _s_ , more accurately, were taped to the door. Three reddish pink tulips. The note said: “Do you like tulips?”

Pearl took the tulips with a straight face. She didn’t know who was doing this. It was sweet but—confusing. “Tulips are nice…I guess…” she said.

The rumors going around about Pearl’s secret lover weren’t quite as nice.

Valentine’s Day brought a card, a rose, and a pack of generic store candy. Pearl gave the candy to Amethyst and read the card:

_Happy Valentine’s Day! You’re cute. Hope you like the flowers. From, someone._

“Nice,” muttered Pearl.

The gifts starting becoming more and more extravagant. Pearl had friends watch her locker, but none of them saw a thing—at least, that’s what they said.

“Hey,” said Jasper one day, approaching her. “Did you get the homework?”

“For which class?”

“Art,” said Jasper. She looked at her paint-stained fingers. “I didn’t catch it.”

“Oh. Make a five-by-five painting using the palette she assigned. It should be online.”

“Okay.” Jasper turned to go.

Pearl then noticed something on her latest note on her locker. Paint smudges. She narrowed her eyes. “Jasper?”

“Huh?” The bigger student turned around. “What?”

“Why are there paint smudges on this?” Pearl asked, pointing.

“I forgot to wash my hands—oh shit…” Jasper’s eyes widened. “Shit. Oh—um—man—”

“You wrote these?” Pearl exclaimed.

“Shhh!” Jasper hissed. “Keep your voice down! This is between us. No one has to know.”

“I can’t believe it—”

“Shush! I think you’re cute and smart—”

“—it’s really sweet.”

Jasper paused midsentence. “You think so?”

“I like the effort.”

“Erm—uh—thanks…I guess…I mean…I’m glad you like it…”

Pearl could have sworn she saw Jasper blushing.

“You want to keep the system going?” she asked.

“If—if you wouldn’t mind—it’s kinda fun—picking flowers and writing notes.”

“Okay.” Pearl smiled. “I’ll act like I don’t know.”

“Yeah.” Jasper tugged on a lock of her hair. “I’mma—I’mma go now…heh…see you around…”

The next day, Jasper found a note on her locker, written in neat cursive:

_You are very nice-looking._

Pearl wasn’t necessarily the best at compliments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was an ordinary fic request and not based off any prompt list.

Requester wanted Rupphire first fusion. 

* * *

 

_“Would you—”_

_“I was wondering—”_

_“—like to fuse with me?”_

_“—if you’d be willing to fuse with me?”_

_“Of course!”_

A smile from both; they danced,

feet tracing patterns across the floor,

hands resting on shoulders, waists, intertwined fingers,

eyes shining like celestial bodies when touched by

the sun’s grace.

gems alight.

_“We’re amazing together,”_ says Ruby, although she’s not _Ruby_.

_“Let’s stay like this,”_ Sapphire says, although she’s not _Sapphire._

They are Garnet.

Garnet hugs herself; she is them, together, bonded by love.

It is a long time before Ruby and Sapphire are seen apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was an ordinary fic request and not based off any prompt list.

Requester wanted polygems Steven tag! 

* * *

 

At first, Pearl had refused to play Steven Tag. It took quite a bit of convincing for the other gems and Steven himself to persuade her to join them, and she finally relented when Amethyst delivered a particularly jabbing remark:

“I mean, come on Pearl, you’re always talking about shapeshifting and how _good_ you are at it—but you never show Steven what you can do…” she said.

“Oh—all right!” huffed Pearl. She morphed her form into a likeness of Steven. “I’ll play.”

“Yay!” Steven exclaimed. “Pearl, you’re It!”

“It?” echoed the slender gem.

“Yeah—you have to tag us!” Steven said. “But give a ten second headstart, first, to be fair!”

Pearl stood stiffly on the porch as the other three players hurried down to the beach. After exactly ten second had passed—she counted with precision—Pearl ran down the stairs two at a time and out onto the beach. She looked around for a moment and sprinted towards Steven, who she considered to be the easiest to tag.

He was, however, quite wily in evading her. Pearl stopped after chasing him for several yards and spotted Garnet, who was idling off by the cliff. Her next target chosen, the white gem rushed forward. Garnet noticed her and shot off.

Amethyst then appeared from around a bend. Garnet, who was looking back at Pearl, hit Amethyst at full speed. Both gems went flying towards the cliff. Pearl skidded to a halt with a gasp, Steven joining her shortly.

“Are you all right?” she asked, slowly approaching the other two Crystal Gems.

“Amethyst?” asked Garnet, picking herself up.

“Ughh,” mumbled Amethyst. “Where am I?”

“Are you hurt?” Pearl kneeled next to the other gem. “Is your gem cracked?”

“Pearl—there’s—two of you…”

“Her gem’s not cracked.” Garnet looked down at Amethyst’s chest.

“You should have been paying attention to where you were going!” snapped Pearl suddenly, turning on Garnet. “One or both of you could have been seriously injured! Fortunately, it was not a very long way to go under such velocity but if the scenario had been different then who knows?! Amethyst could have cracked her gem _again_ or you could have accidentally defused—”

Garnet made a small frown. “Pearl…”

Amethyst shook her head. “Hey—Pearl…calm down…”

Pearl blinked, appearing to be suddenly aware of who she was scolding. “Oh…gosh…oh no—I’m sorry—that was—uncalled for…I just—I was concerned about—what _was_ I concerned about? Oh no…”

She sat down, hard. Amethyst managed to get up into a sitting position next to her. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I—I completely overreacted—I’m sorry…”

“Pearl?” asked Steven.

“Yes?”

“Were you scared that they might hurt themselves?”

“Yes, Steven…” Pearl sighed. “—I suppose I was.”

Garnet crouched down. “We’re fine, Pearl.”

“I know.”

“Maybe…we shouldn’t play Steven Tag right now,” said Steven, expression rueful.

Amethyst and Garnet both took Pearl in for a hug. Steven joined in.

“I—sometimes…I care—with too much zeal,” confessed Pearl. She looked at Garnet and Amethyst. “But—to be honest…please be more careful. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

Amethyst grinned. “I’ll try.”


	7. Chapter 7

**LAPIS LAZULI/PEARL FRIENDFIC**

9\. “You know, it’s okay to cry.”

* * *

The only sound of the tranquil evening was the soft lapping of waves on the sand. The tide was going out, slowly dragging seashells with it back into the confines of the blue depths. Lapis Lazuli plucked a long-abandoned hermit crab’s home out of the gritty earth and examined it in her palm. Small, round, and glittering in the moonlight, the shell was both beautiful and marred, with chips scoring its sides from rocks and time.

The dark blue gem tossed it aside, continuing forward along the tideline. It took her a moment to realize there was another person standing close nearby. She turned instantly, water rising from the sea to create a giant fist. It was an automatic gesture of defense.

“It—it’s just me,” said a soft voice. Pearl.

The fist collapsed, water splashing across the sand. Lapis exhaled slowly. “Just you.”

“What are you doing out here?”

“That’s none of your concern.” She turned and stared out into the ocean, shimmering, drifting, seemingly endless.

“You are more than welcome inside the house,” offered Pearl.

“I don’t belong there.” A pause. “I don’t belong _anywhere_ anymore…everything’s been spoiled for me. Homeworld… _Earth_ …the ocean itself.” She sat down on the sand, dress settling down across her lap. “You wouldn’t know that, would you?”

“I don’t.”

“I don’t understand why everything must be so difficult to work through. You escape one trap and fall right into one even more horrible.”

“Are you talking about us?” asked Pearl. She sat next to Lapis.

“You were one of my traps. And now…it’s a defanged trap. A cage made to look like a home.”

“We’re not keeping you here.”

“I can’t go back. I can’t go _anywhere_.” The azure gem looked over at Pearl. “Steven makes this worthwhile. That’s all. Nothing…more.”

To both gems’ surprise, tears began to cascade down Lapis’ cheeks. She wiped them away with swift, brutal gestures, scowling. “I shouldn’t cry.”

“You know, it’s okay to cry,” said Pearl. “You _have_ suffered.”

“I’d just like to get away from it all.” Lapis stared, tears still slipping down her face, at the ocean, almost seeing a distorted reflection of herself. “But even my one sanctuary…holds bad memories.”

“We’re sorry, Lapis, truly, for what we’ve done.” Pearl looked at the water’s edge. “Now, we’ll be here for you. Steven most of all. He likes you Lapis. You _are_ strong, don’t forget. If you need anything—”

“—Thank you,” interrupted the ocean gem, “but I think…quiet will do it for now.”

Pearl gave her a respectful nod. “Yes. Of course.”

She rose and left.

Lapis folded her hands in her lap, taking in the silence around her, except for the sound of the ocean tugging at the sand, calling it back down to the deep dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**LAPIDOT**

4\. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” 

* * *

 

Retrospectively speaking, taking five honors classes and two AP classes was a terrible, stress-inducing idea. Peridot was in utter regret over the latest addition to her regime: leadership of the Chemistry Club.

Lapis picked a textbook off Peridot’s head and set it down gently next to her. The other student shifted in her sleep and then woke up. “What—huh—Lapis?”

“You had a textbook on your head,” said Lapis.

Peridot blinked her eyes until her vision returned to normal. “How long was I asleep?”

“I just got here. I don’t know.”

“What time is it?” Peridot straightened her back and rubbed the back of her neck. “Please tell me it’s not past 12.”

“It’s 11:26,” said Lapis, glancing at her azure watch.

Peridot’s eyes widened in abject terror. “I have a paper to finish—it’s due by midnight.” She turned to her laptop, which was half shut, and opened it. “I can’t believe I fell asleep. Oh god, I’m so dead.”

“Why did you procrastinate? That’s not like you.”

“I—I was doing another essay for my history class…and—and there was this chemistry presentation project I needed to finish for tomorrow’s meeting—” Peridot started typing frantically. “Shoot. I need three more pages.”

“You can do it.” Lapis put her arm around Peridot. “You’re super smart.”

“Flattering me won’t make me type faster…” muttered Peridot. “I have to concentrate.”

Ten minutes slid by as Peridot finished the essay, submitted it, and then collapsed in an exhausted heap. Lapis put her head against Peridot’s shoulder.

“I need to sleep,” Peridot groaned. “But I can’t—”

“You can close your eyes and relax,” suggested Lapis.

Peridot made an incoherent grumbling noise.

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” Lapis said. “If it helps.”

“What?”

Lapis rubbed at Peridot’s back, a little awkwardly. “I’m not very good at it…but if you’d like to relax, it’s nice.”

Peridot made a thoughtful expression. “Sure. Whatever.”

The blue-haired girl grinned and started to massage at Peridot’s back, starting slowly at first and then working out the tension in the other’s shoulders. Another few minutes passed as Lapis got into a rhythm and started to hum an old sailor’s tune her father had taught her.

“How does that feel?” she asked.

Peridot didn’t answer. Lapis leaned over at looked at her. “Oh. You’re asleep.”

It was probably for the best, anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**PEARLAPIS**

17\. "I didn't know you could sing."

* * *

 

The apartment walls were very thin, which was both a blessing and a curse. Blessing, for Lapis could hear her neighbor singing (which was always a delightful thing to listen in on) and curse, for this caused Lapis to want to come over and say hello. Unfortunately, the blue-haired young woman was quite shy of initiating conversation, so she stayed behind her own side of the plaster and drywall and daydreamed about who was the maestro behind the music.

Then one day it became rather unbearable to go on without paying some respect to the singer. Lapis drummed her fingers on the arm of her couch, working up the courage to go over and say _something, anything_ , really, to break the ice. She kept rehearsing the scene over and over again in her mind—

“Yes, hello, you are an amazing singer—”

“Who is this?”

“Nevermind!” Cue nervous laughter.

Lapis shook her head, trying to remain optimistic. Maybe her neighbor was cheerful. Maybe they were friendly. Maybe they were _attractive_ —

The singing broke off. A perfect opportunity, and it seized Lapis by the collar and dragged her to the door. She knocked once, twice, three times and then starting rubbing at her arms. A fourth time, and feet pounded against the floor inside, slapping, as if they were wet. The hairs on the back of Lapis’ neck stood up.

“What? What is it? Is the place on fire?” demanded a voice, soft, agitated. “Who are you?”

“Hi,” said Lapis, awkwardly waving a hand. “I’m your neighbor. I live in apartment 104. Right there.” She point. “I—uh—”

The door creaked open, revealing a slender young woman with damp peach-colored hair and bright blue eyes. Lapis’ cheeks heated up.

“I heard you singing and I—erm—didn’t know—” –Lapis dragged her eyes from the towel around the other woman’s torso to her face– “I didn’t know you could sing.”

“Sing? You can hear me sing?”

“The walls are—pretty thing, y’know…”

“And you came over to tell me you didn’t know I was a singer.”

“I—uh—yes, I did.”

The woman seemed to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. “Come in. I’m starting to drip on the hallway carpet.”

Lapis stepped inside, the door closing with a hard _click_ behind her.

“I’m Pearl—I never introduced myself, did I?” said the woman, shuffling towards the bathroom. “And you are?”

“Lapis. Lapis Lazuli.”

“That’s a pretty name,” said Pearl.

“Yours is too.”

“Thanks.”

Lapis sat herself down on the couch and smoothed out her dress. It was nicely decorated inside Pearl’s apartment. Everything was a nice cream color with touches of soft salmon or turquoise here and there. Lapis’ apartment was an almost dreary blue. She thought to herself that she should liven it up a bit with maybe sea foam green or some other related color.

Pearl came out of the bathroom wearing a shirt and skirt now, hair brushed and loosely styled. Lapis, again, tried not to stare.

“So, did you really just come over to compliment my singing?” asked Pearl, settling herself next to her visitor. “Or is there something else on your mind?”

“Oh, no, really…I’ve been meaning to talk to you for a while but never really found the courage to come over and say it.” Lapis stifled a nervous chuckle. “I don’t do well with strangers.”

“It’s all right,” said Pearl. “You’re here now.”

“True.” Lapis cast her gaze about her surroundings again. “Lovely place, might I add.”

“It was really fun to decorate and just set everything the way I wanted it.”

“I find it’s quite nice to have things your way.”

“Isn’t it?” Pearl smiled. Lapis thought she had a wonderful smile to match her equally stellar personality and voice.

“Well,” she said after a moment, suddenly feeling awkward again, “I think I best be going. I have—things to do…”

That was a small lie. Lapis did not have anything to do this morning.

“Oh, if you’re thinking you’re a bother you’re not at all.” Pearl shook her head. “Look, I tend to have my lunch early out on the patio. Would you care to join me today? We can talk more. Maybe I can sing a little tune—I know you’re fond of them.”

Lapis smiled crookedly. “Sure.”


	10. Chapter 10

**PEARLAPIS**

13\. “Have you ever wanted to hate someone?”

* * *

Journal Entry #3

Today was the first day of highschool for yours truly. It’s an all-girls place, and absolutely massive. It took me twenty minutes to figure out how to get to the stairs. Very stereotypical, I’m afraid. There’s a nice view of the ocean from the sixth floor. It reminds me of when I was little.

There’s this one girl in my gym class who’s already a pain. I don’t think I’ll be volunteering to partner with her anytime soon.

English class is a little difficult but I think I’ll get the hang of it by Wednesday. Math is quite fun, but a girl who sits next to me is ridiculously good at it. Makes me feel a little incompetent, but you know, it’s okay. It’s just year one.

 

Journal Entry #7

We had a fitness test in gym class. I wasn’t expecting one so soon, but apparently they wanted to “test the fitness levels of the new freshman.” Well, we had to run a mile, do push-ups and sit-ups, and then pull-ups. Our teacher was going to make us also swim laps in the pool but no one brought their swimwear so she yelled a great deal. How are we supposed to know we’re going to swim? At least post an announcement.

I wasn’t partnered with that one girl. Her name is Jasper. She almost threw a fit when someone beat the mile time she apparently set last year.  ~~I guess it~~  serves her right.

 

Journal Entry #12

Yesterday I had a math test and the grades were just posted. I did okay. I could have done better, but it was a hard unit. That one girl—her name is Pearl, she did really well, top of the class. She’s been offering to tutor people for small fees. I think that might be illegal but I don’t know. She has a good fashion sense. Very pink and blue and both practical and slightly frilly. Still don’t know what to make of her.

 

Journal Entry #17

Quick entry because I’m waiting for class to start. Two girls were caught kissing in the locker room when they should have been in class just a few minutes ago! I should have seen it coming eventually. They were in trouble just for being late to class, which is a relief. At least this school’s not too disc-  **[entry is inconclusive]**

 

Journal Entry #23

We were swimming in gym class today, and I outswam everyone in the class. I like to think of myself as probably the best swimmer in the school. My mom used to give me private lessons when I was very little, so it’s always been in my blood. Plus, my dad was a professional sort of guy when it came to swimming. Anyway Jasper was a little pissed off by my rad skills so I pushed her into the pool. We were still wearing our swimwear so it was okay. The teacher kind of yelled at me but I apologized (did I really mean it? no) and then went to change. I think Jasper’s going to plan some payback.

 

Journal Entry #24

Jasper glued my English binder shut when I left it lying on one of the picnic tables. I couldn’t get my homework out and Ms. Beth marked me down for that.

Journal Entry #24 (cont’d)

Well I hid Jasper’s science project in the staff room during lunch. We’ll see how that goes.

Journal Entry #24 (cont’d cont’d)

I’m in detention, but so is Jasper. Hahahahahaha.

 

Journal Entry #26

Today Pearl and I had lunch together because I needed help with the upcoming midterm. She’s a good study partner. I got her number and we’re going to hang out after school on Thursday to review things.

She looks very nice in a blazer.

 

Journal Entry #30

**[entry is very confusing]**

Pearl— **[smudges, various]** —did I??? Jasper— **[stain, coffee]** —mad, really mad. I’m trying to  **[crumbs, assorted]**  but it’s not working. Pearl said  **[smudges, ink & pencil]** and I think she’s actually taken a liking to  **[distorted word, presumably ‘me’]**.  **[several dozen exclamations marks]**

 

Journal Entry #37

Midterms are over!!!!! Pearl and I went for ice cream after school. I’m starting to think she’s kind of cute, which is bad, because I don’t need all of these emotions right now. I have to focus on my studies. Did I just write that? I think she’s starting to affect me. Apparently her favorite ice cream flavor is French Vanilla. I was expecting the 3-way chocolate blend,

 

Journal Entry #49

School dance last night. I went in a group but Pearl was my unofficial sort of date (in my mind. I don’t know what her thoughts on the matter were). They had terrible music but the food was pretty nice. I ate too many of the little cookies.

School gets out soon!!!

 

Journal Entry #51

Finals week ahead!!! Oh dear. Pearl and I are studying very hard together.

 

Journal Entry #52

I haven’t written anything in here for a couple of weeks. School got out last Tuesday. Pearl and I have decided to spend time together over the summer!!!

 

**[several pages have been clearly ripped out]**

 

Journal Entry #67

I went swimming today. I know I shouldn’t swim alone but it’s nice. I needed to be with my thoughts. Sounds like typical teenager angst and I guess it’s true. Pearl and I had a little fight. We’re not even a couple but it still hurt.

 

Journal Entry #72

First day of sophomore year!!! Jasper’s not in my gym class. She’s still around campus, though. Unfortunately. Pearl and I have one class together and that’s history. She doesn’t really speak to me much. Guess the fight’s still hanging in the air.

 

**[a great deal of dust smeared across the next two pages]**

 

Journal Entry #73

I just found this journal again at the back of my closet/bookshelf mashup. Wow. Some of these entries are from freshman year. There’s even one—just one, funny—from sophomore year. Damn. It’s midterms time for us juniors.

Guess I better keep writing in this thing. I remember it being kind of helpful with emotions.

 

Journal Entry #76

Pearl and I are studying for our English class final together. We aren’t close. We’re just study buddies. Sometimes we laugh together.

I would ask her what her favorite ice cream flavor is, but I bet it’s still just French Vanilla.

 

Journal Entry #77

Pearl said one of the reasons she couldn’t be in a relationship with me was that I was always complaining about space??????? I don’t get it. Why is she blaming me? I can’t believe this. I don’t like feeling trapped in relationships and I was just expressing that feeling.  **[rest of page ripped out]**

 

Journal Entry #86

l pushed Jasper in the pool again today. She was making snide remarks about other people.

Journal Entry #86 (cont’d)

Detention again, but I pulled Jasper into it for verbal bullying. If I’m going down, I’m taking you with me.

 

Journal Entry #89

I left my journal on my desk for three weeks while I was away in the Philippines. It’s very grimy. Nice.

 

Journal Entry #95

Have you ever wanted to hate someone?

That’s how I feel about Pearl. She keeps apologizing to me—all very sincere, just tooooooo much already. I get it. She’s sorry. And I don’t like how she keeps going on and on. But I can’t dislike her??? This is bad.

 

Journal Entry #97

We went to a school dance together. She might have kissed me, I don’t know anymore.

 

Journal Entry #100

I should put something nice for the 100th entry but I don’t feel too happy right now so I’m not going to. My grades are good, my parents are good, and everything’s okay, but I just want to be done with school. At least I’m a senior now, and nothing’s too terrible.

Also, Jasper’s in college now. She was a year above us, apparently. I didn’t know that.

 

Journal Entry #102

I had a watergun fight with Pearl today by the beach.

 

Journal Entry #106

We graduate in six days!!!! Get hype.

 

Journal Entry #110

WEEE GRADUATED!!!!! I’m going to college!!! I’m very nervous and excited and thrilled and just happy to be out of highschool.

At graduation I asked Pearl what her favorite ice cream flavor is, and she said Neapolitan. Guess things have changed!!

I’m so ready!!! for summer!!! and then college in the fall!!!!! :D

 

**[no further entries found]**

**[there is a rose pressed into the back of the book]**

**[there is a photo of a young Lapis and Pearl at the school dance from freshman year a few pages before the rose]**


	11. Chapter 11

**JASPEARL**

Jaspearl + Roommate AU

* * *

“What have I told you about personal space?” demanded Pearl. She kicked an unwashed jersey back into Jasper’s side of the room. “This is unbelievable. I’ve told you four times this week to make sure that  _your_ things stay on  _your_ side of the room.”

The bigger girl sat up and pulled her headphones away from her ears. Pearl could hear faint traces of drums and bass. “What?” asked Jasper.

Pearl rubbed at her temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache creep up on her. “I said—”

Jasper was already gone back into her little bubble of obnoxious apathy. Pearl bit her lip to keep from yelling and began to pick up all the clothes that were not hers. Some reeked, others were caked with dirt.

Jasper shifted her head to look at Pearl and smirked.

Then, suddenly, with vehemence, the lankier roommate flung all of the dirty laundry on top of the other girl. Jasper sat up, batting her way out of her own clothing.

“What the hell?” she said, ripping off her headphones.

“Take care of your stuff,” said Pearl, wiping her hands on Jasper’s bedsheets.

“I don’t have time to do that shit.”

“And what are you doing now?”

Jasper huffed, her lips curling in a frown. “Relaxing.”

“Oh, I see,” said Pearl. “You have time to relax for three and a half hours on end everyday but no time to take twenty minutes to care for your clothes?”

“Oh, shut up,” hissed Jasper. “Just because you’re the neat freak in this relationship doesn’t me I have to be, too.”

She plucked something out of the pile and tossed it at Pearl. “That’s _yours_ , by the way.”

Pearl looked down at her hands and her face went pale red. She balled up the underwear and clasped her hands behind her back.

Jasper pulled all of her dirty clothes into a big heap and threw it in the cracked laundry basket. “I’ll do it later.”

“That’s what you always say,” said Pearl.

“Yeah, well, give a girl some time to chill out before doing chores.” Jasper pulled her headphones back on. “I’ll do it.”

“Swear?”

“Don’t be silly.”

“Jasper.”

“Fine.” The bigger girl held out her hand. “And I’ll shake on it too, just so you’re happy.”

They shook hands. Pearl’s thin and slender hand was lost in Jasper’s calloused paw. She turned and put the stray piece of clothing in her own basket, still mortified it was mixed up in Jasper’s things.

It would probably be a few hours before the other girl would even _move_ , so Pearl settled herself at her desk and began to revise her notes for her latest class. At least Jasper had the decency to respect her workspace.

Pearl snuck a glance at Jasper, lying motionless on the bed, and the rise and fall of her chest. She began to admire her roommate’s well-defined arms when she vaguely remember she was supposed to be working and, almost regretfully, turned back to her work, cheeks a faint maroon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for rupphirebomb on Tumblr, day #1!

**Rupphire**

* * *

 

"You'll be working in pairs for this assignment," said the asturely dressed gem at the front of the barren room. She had a hologram projecting from the palm of her hand. "I will begin reading the pairs now."

Ruby swung her feet underneath the chair she was sitting on, feeling the cheap material used to construct it sizzle underneath her hands. She was impatient, as always, but this time with good reason. It was to be her first mission. Hopefully she would be paired up with someone competent.

"Ruby 348 and Fluorite 900," said the gem at the front of the room.

Ruby frowned, unsure what to make of her partner. Fluorites tended to be very technical gems. There had been one in the training camp, and she had promptly shattered after one grueling day of work. This would be interesting.

Ruby rose from her chair, clenching and unclenching her fists. She scanned the room and saw a rather nervous-looking lavender gem also rise. The gem at the front of the room continued listing off the pairings. Ruby and Fluorite approached each other.

"Ruby 348?" asked the gem.

"Fluorite 900?" replied Ruby, crossing her arms.

"Yes," said Fluorite. "I guess we're working together."

Ruby nodded. They would have to wait at least an hour before receiving an assignment. The room was huge, full of cadets and veterans alike.

"I'm new," said Fluorite. "Are you?"

"Yes," said Ruby. "I was hoping I'd be paired up with a veteran, but whatever works for the leaders."

"Me, too," agreed Fluorite, a tremble in her mild voice. "Say, do you think this will be hard?"

"No," said Ruby. She looked at the gem at the front of the room. "They shouldn't make first missions too hard."

* * *

Three minutes into the assignment and Fluorite's gem clattered to the jungle floor, her material form disappearing in a poof of smoke. Ruby cursed under her breath, summoning a gauntlet to protect herself. The metallic beast in front of her grunted and swung one of its axe-like hands towards her. The small red gem jumped up and bounced off, slamming her fist into the creature's head. It staggered back. Ruby found herself losing balance and jumped off, grabbing Fluorite's gem as she went. The metallic beast let out a veritable roar and slammed into a tree in its attempt to pursue the fleeing warrior.

Ruby tossed Fluorite's gem into a bush and turned to face her enemy. Her first mission and she was already running away! This wouldn't do.

Again, the creature swung out, but Ruby was faster than the attack and pounded both of her gauntlets into the monster's head. It let out a cranking noise and collapsed, the light emitting from its joints fading away. There was a tremendous crash as it hit the jungle floor.

"Very good, Ruby 348," said a voice in Ruby's mind. "You may return when ready."

She looked towards the bush where Fluorite's gem lay and went to retrieve it. Again, the voice spoke:

"That is not necessary. We do not condone saving weak gems. Leave Fluorite 900 to fend for herself. She is unimportant."

Ruby paused. She retracted the hand she had extended and clenched a fist.

"Please return, Ruby 348," said the voice, a touch threatening. "We do not want to delay other assignments any longer."

Ruby seized Fluorite's gemstone and carried it with her back to the warp pad.

"Please remember to leave your fallen comrades behind after an assignment. If they are weak, let them fend for themselves." The voice paused. "We will handle this ourselves upon your return."

Ruby looked at the smooth lavender gem in her palm. "Sorry," she said.

There was already someone at the warp pad, looking a little dazed. It was a Sapphire, but not like any Sapphire Ruby had seen before.

"Are you waiting for someone?" asked Ruby, stopping in her tracks.

"Yes," said Sapphire, turning around. Most of her face was obscured by soft azure bangs. "Are there more of the Metalloids around?"

"I don't think so," said Ruby.

"My partner ran off to fight one different from the one we were supposed to fight. Topaz. She still hasn't returned."

"I can wait with you," Ruby offered suddenly. She bit her lip. "I mean, if it's all right."

"No, it's fine. You should return to--" Sapphire stopped and looked at Ruby. "Actually, I would appreciate some company."

Ruby stood closer to her. The air around Sapphire was quite chilly, but she did not feel cold, only the presence of it.

"This is quite the first assignment," Sapphire said.

"Not too bad," said Ruby. She looked at Fluorite's gem. "My partner was taken out fairly fast, though."

"Some are not equipped to Homeworld's standards."

There came a crashing noise and a gem burst out of the undergrowth.

"Topaz!" Sapphire cried. "There you are."

Topaz said nothing and pushed past them, jumping on the warp pad. In a matter of seconds, she had disappeared into the warp streams. Ruby dropped Fluorite's gem and summoned her gauntlets.

"Do you hear that?" she asked Sapphire.

"We are in trouble," Sapphire said.

A huge metallic creature came stomping out of the jungle. A pair of twin heads swiveled on top of a copper-like body.

"Deactivating warp pad," said a voice. "Time spent on assignment has exceeded the maximum limit."

Sapphire suddenly seized Ruby's arm and leaped onto the warp pad. Ruby saw Fluorite's gem on the grass and broke away, morality commanding her to rescue the fallen gem.

"No!" said Sapphire. "There's no time!"

Ruby scooped up the gem regardless and rushed back to the warp pad. Sapphire pulled the red gem into the stream of light just as the metallic beast charged, and the two shot upwards in an awkward embrace. Ruby broke away, still clutching Fluorite's gem.

"Sorry," she said.

"I knew you would do that," Sapphire said

"We could have been stuck there," Ruby mused. "That would have been awful."

"Homeworld would have found us eventually, I'm sure," Sapphire said. "They wouldn't want to lose a valuable resource like you."

Ruby's eyes widened. "You sure? This was just my first assignment...more like practice."

"I'm sure." Sapphire smiled.

* * *

When the gem at the front of the room called partners, this time for battle, Ruby's and Sapphire's eyes met from across the crowded room before their names were even called. There was no separating the two, no matter what.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for Pearlapisbomb, day #1, on Tumblr!

It had happened quite by accident. Pearl was rummaging through some of the so-called ‘junk’ Amethyst had collected and then dumped outside the temple door when she was bored of it, and had discovered an interesting device. It looked antiquated, with a black disc set in an odd slot. She attempted to adjust the top bar and it clicked into position, scratching against the disc. Before Pearl could move it in the fear it was damaging the strange disc, music began to come out of the device. It was unlike she’d ever heard before.

Very gently, she set it down on the table and listened to it play for a bit. The music was soaring, yet gentle; there were many instruments altogether in a beautiful harmony. The still-remaining pile of junk called to her, but Pearl couldn’t move away from the music player, enraptured by the sound.

When Lapis entered through the front door, her bare feet still sticky with wet sand, she was surprised to see Pearl dancing in the room. When the other gem noticed the newcomer she stopped, a blush rising in her cheeks.

“What’s that music?” Lapis asked.

“Just something I found while cleaning,” said Pearl quietly. “It’s nothing, really. I just like the music.”

“It’s nothing I’ve heard before—well, I’ve never really heard any music.” Lapis’ face grew somber for a moment. “It’s beautiful.”

“I’m not sure how it works—” Pearl touched the bar and the music stopped abruptly. She withdrew her hand instantly. “Did I break it?”

Lapis took several short strides to the table, leaving behind sandy footprints. She looked at the music player before gently pushing down on the bar. The music started up again.

Pearl relaxed. “Human technology is quite strange sometimes.”

“Would you like to dance?” Lapis asked, glancing at Pearl.

“I—ah,” said Pearl. The same blue blush reappeared, marking her cheeks.

“C’mon, I saw you just now. It’s good music.” Lapis smiled crookedly and extended a hand. “Just for a bit, maybe?”

“I suppose that’d be all right,” Pearl said after a moment’s deliberation. She took Lapis’ hand in her own slender one.

The music seemed to fill the volume of the house as they danced, until the room was almost a blur and the only clear thing was each other—then a particularly familiar warmth and envelope of light—

“This is _new,_ ” said a voice that was like Lapis’, but not Lapis’, nor Pearl’s. “We fused…didn’t we?” She looked down at the music player, and suddenly it seemed very far away. She reached down and touched it, and the music stopped. Her skin was light blue, like the color of the shallows at noon. “Aquamarine.”

She was Aquamarine.

Seconds later there was the light again, and the room was back to normal perception, and the music player was close again.

Lapis sat up first, looking as if she had been asleep and then roughly awoken. “We _fused_ ,” she said, echoing Aquamarine’s words. “I never thought…”

She looked over at Pearl, who was sitting on the table, hands folded in her lap. “How was _that?_ ”

“Interesting,” said the other gem, and that was all.

Lapis came and sat next to her.

“If you don’t mind,” Pearl continued, “perhaps we could do that again?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Lapis. “Would you be willing to dance with me again?”

Pearl looked at the music player and adjusted the bar so that the music started up again. “Yes…I think I’d like that.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for day #2 of the Pearlapisbomb on Tumblr! it's angst. :'-/

There was a peculiar coldness at Pearl’s side as she woke up, light slanting in from the blinds over the window. She blinked herself into consciousness, and looked at the clock on the nightstand. 7:56 AM. Pearl sat up, letting the blankets cascade down from her lithe form. The other side of the bed was empty, an indentation still impressed into the mattress.

Lapis was gone.

At first, Pearl thought her companion had gone into the tiny apartment kitchen to fix breakfast for herself, but there were no sounds coming from down the hall. She slid off the bed, putting her feet into slippers, and shuffled down to the main living area. Still nothing.

“Lapis?” she asked softly. No reply.

On the coffee table there was a bowl that they had used for popcorn last night. Burnt pieces and kernels still littered the bottom of it. The piece of paper tucked underneath said bowl, however, intrigued her much more. She took it out from under the dish and read it:

_Pearl—_

_~~I really think~~ _

_~~I’m sorry but~~ _

_~~You’re absolutel~~ _

_It’s not going to work out. I’m sorry. I just can’t do this relationship right now. I’m going back East to visit my family. Maybe someday we’ll meet up again and things will turn out better. Some part of me really doesn’t want to do this. I still sort of love you. But it’s not going to work._

_\--Lapis_

Pearl read it, and then reread it, and then crumpled it up and tossed it in the popcorn bowl. She sat on the couch, unsure of how to process this sudden development. Lapis, her girlfriend, had just walked out on her. Even if it was for the best, it still hurt.

Last night made sense in the light of the morning, though. Why Lapis’ smile didn’t quite reach to her ears like it normally did, or why she slept with her back to Pearl. The weather was warm, so Pearl had assumed she didn’t want to cuddle together due to body heat, but now…

She made herself breakfast, and ate at the kitchen counter itself, each mouthful of cereal as bland as the last. Sometimes Lapis had gotten up early to make ‘healthy smoothies’ for them in the morning, which always woke Pearl up in a slightly aggravating manner, but the drinks were worth it.

Pearl tried to text Lapis, but the message didn’t send after even a few attempts, and she soon gave the matter up.

It was a Saturday, so there was no work. Pearl busied herself with tidying up, noticing how most of Lapis’ things were gone. The woman could be stealthily when she wanted to. Pearl put the remaining items away in the spare closet, hoping they wouldn’t come out into the light again. She would get over this, she told herself. Just like before.

* * *

Lapis sat on the train as it rocked itself towards its destination, her hands folded in front of her. She wore a simple blue blouse and pants, her suitcase sitting in front of her. She’d surprised herself by how much she could fit into the case.

There was a photo in her hand that she had taken absentmindedly. When she first noticed it, she had had half a mind to simply toss it out the window, but on second consideration, had kept it, tracing the creases with her thumb.

It was her and Pearl at the local beach’s annual Fun-Fair, holding a giant—the thing really had been massive—stuffed water bear. They had played a simple arcade game after paying for tickets—all proceeds had gone to marine animal conservations—and somehow Pearl had managed to not only win a prize, but earn the high score of the day. The water bear stayed with them until Pearl accidentally left it on a bench. They had both hoped—Lapis still did—that some fortunate kid had picked it up.

The train came a sudden jolt and Lapis was brought out of her reverie. She looked at the picture again and then folded it up, tucking it into her pocket. That memory was for another time and place.

She would miss the beach and the sensation of sand between her toes, but perhaps it was best to leave it behind.

Another time and place indeed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the Rupphirebomb on Tumblr, day #4: kissing!!

The entire cavern was dark, and Ruby could barely make out the shape of the wall mere inches from her face. The ceiling continued to rumble overhead, causing bits of gravel to fall down, showering the two occupants in small pebbles and other assorted sediments. Sapphire spent a few moments feeling around the wall before settling herself down on a slab of rock almost akin to a bench.

“We’re _never_ getting out of here,” Ruby muttered. She swung out at the rock with a gauntlet, sending another tremor through the cramped space. “I can’t believe this.”

“Accidents happen,” said Sapphire in her usual I’m-very-stressed-but-maintaining-a-layer-of-calm-to-mask-that voice. “The earthquakes will end soon, and we should be able to find a way out.”

“It’s just so _dark!_ ” Ruby said. She looked at her palm. “I don’t know how to do that flashlight thing with my gem like some of those workers.”

“Sit down,” said Sapphire, not unkindly. “You’re going to run into a wall with all that pacing.”

“Where are you?” Ruby asked. She took a few steps away from the wall, and suddenly Sapphire took her hand, guiding her towards the rock bench. They sat together, silence pervading, for a long few moments.

Ruby reached for Sapphire’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “Hey, Sapphire…if we _don’t_ get out of here…”

“We will.”

“I know, but…you said your vision can’t predict _everything_ and I just wanted to say…” She paused and turned her head towards Sapphire. “I love you. I’ve always loved you.”

“I know,” said Sapphire. She smiled. “I love you too.”

There was a sudden glow that lit up the cavern, red and blue toned. Ruby was the first to look at their hands, noticing the way their gems had lit up. She glanced up at Sapphire and grinned.

“Guess that’s all it takes, huh?” she said.

Then, on a sudden impulse, she leaned forward, pressing her lips against Sapphire’s. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity to Ruby, and then they slowly pulled apart as the tremors overhead disappeared. There was the sound of footsteps, and then natural light broke through.

“I told you we’d make it back,” Sapphire whispered.

They stood and moved towards the opening, still holding hands, gems still alight with a tender glow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapidot, based off the prompt: You were supposed to be watching him!
> 
> human AU, joint babysitters. Peridot really doesn't want to be there.

**LAPIDOT**

Sometime after Lapis started preparing dinner, but before Peridot’s phone inevitably crashed from overusage, Steven and the cat disappeared. They were playing in the living room, supposedly under Peridot’s careful watch, and then Lapis entered the room and found neither child nor cat present.

“You were supposed to be watching him!” she exclaimed, turning to Peridot.

“One moment,” said Peridot, her thumbs tapping rapidly on the screen.

“The whole point of babysitting is to avoid situations like these!”

“I know.”

Lapis rolled her eyes. “Do you now?”

“Yeah.” There was a sudden noise from the phone and Peridot dropped it into her lap, letting out a long groan. “ _Dammit._ ”

“Lose again?”

“I was this” --Peridot held her fingers together for emphasis-- “this close to beating the last level.”

“Well, boo-hoo...we’ve got a missing child and cat.”

“The house isn’t that big.” Peridot waved a dismissive hand. “They’ll turn up eventually.”

“You shouldn’t even be on your phone,” Lapis said, reaching for it.

Peridot pulled away, scowling. “I’m bored out of my mind. I thought you said this would be fun.”

“When you’re actually engaged in babysitting…”

“I’m not suited for being someone’s surrogate parent for six hours.” Peridot raised an eyebrow at Lapis. “And what were you doing?”

“Making dinner.” Lapis looked back at the kitchen. “I _was_. Now we’ve got to find Steven and the cat. Lion, that’s his name, right?”

“I never asked him.” Peridot reclined further back on the sofa, her gaze once again fixated to the phone screen.

“Give that to me--” Lapis said, snatching the phone away. It was hot in her hand and she stuffed it in the pocket of her jacket. Peridot’s expression was blank, and then irritated. She rose, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and made a distinct huffing noise.

“Give me my phone back, Lapis,” she said, trying to stand as tall as possible. Even then, her forehead reached only up to eye level for Lapis.

“Not until we find Steven,” replied the other girl. She turned around and walked off. Peridot trailed after her, grumbling under her breath.

“Steven? Lion? Where are you guys?” Lapis called in a characteristically parental voice. “Steven?”

Peridot crouched down to look under the sofas and winced when her back cracked. “Oof.”

“It’s from being in one position for so long,” Lapis remarked flatly. “You’ll get backaches from doing that.”

“Will not,” Peridot snapped. She peered into the under-the-staircase-closet. “Not here.”

“Garnet told me Steven’s good at being sneaky,” Lapis said. “I bet he thinks this is like a game. Hide and seek, if you will.”

“Hmph,” said Peridot. She looked at Lapis, who was standing with her back to her, looking up the stairs. A small idea began to form in the back of Peridot’s mind.

She approached Lapis quietly and seemingly with the intent to hug her. Lapis stiffened once Peridot’s arms wrapped around her, and sighed.

“No, Peridot.” She tried to remove Peridot’s arms. “We are not hugging right now.”

“Sure?” asked Peridot, flashing a lopsided grin.

“Yes.” Lapis succeeded in removing Peridot, but by that time it was too late.

Peridot had her phone back, clutched triumphantly in one hand. “Hah!” she said. “Gotcha.”

“You little--” Lapis began, and tried to take back the phone. Peridot evaded her and ran back towards the living room, which was also in the same direction of the bathroom--she had discovered it was lockable, making it advantageous for getting out of certain duties.

She stopped short in the entryway to the living room, socked feet digging into the plush carpet. Lion was lying in front of her, directly in one of the last patches of sunlight, dozing away. Steven was also back, contentedly playing with blocks and building a house. It was like nothing had happened.

Lapis slammed into the back of Peridot and the two toppled over, nearly crushing Lion, who jumped up, fur on end. Lapis’s fingers closed around the phone and she hissed in Peridot’s ear: “Gotcha. You’re making dinner.”

“Unbelievable,” Peridot said, scowling.

Lapis gave her a smirk and rose, leaving Peridot to figure out how to make a suitable dinner for all of them--including the cat.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slinkerpeedle/slinkerpeetle nonsense  
> blame bpd-amethyst and vegan-pearl on Tumblr for this
> 
> Nacre = the Slinker  
> Chrysoprase = Centipeedle

“I thought I had lost you forever,” Nacre said softly, her arms still wrapped around Chrysoprase in a tight embrace.

“I knew we’d see each other again,” Chrysoprase answered, leaning down to press her forehead against the other gem’s. “And how fortunate it isn’t on the battlefield.”  
The remark provoked a small laugh from Nacre and she quickly covered her mouth with a slender blue hand, her cheeks darkening. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” said Chrysoprase, “and besides, I really have missed your laugh.”

Nacre smiled, her small pointed teeth glinting in the twinkling light. “I haven’t laughed in ages.”

There was the sound of footsteps from down the corridor and suddenly Nacre’s body stiffened, her fingers digging into Chrysoprase’s form.

“I’m back!” said Steven, running down into the room with a bag of Chaaps™ in his small hands. He stopped short, a grin spreading over his face. “Hey! There’s two of you now.”

“Is this Steven?” Nacre whispered to Chrysoprase. “He’s awfully small…”

“He’s a friend,” said the other gem. She detached herself from Nacre and crouched by Steven. “Hello.”

“Hi!” said Steven. “Look what I brought you. I thought you might like these still. I know Gems don’t really eat, but Amethyst does, so maybe you do, too!”

“Amethyst?” Nacre asked.

Steven looked at her. “Hi!”

Chrysoprase plucked the bag of chips out of the boy’s hands and ripped it open, spilling several of the chips on the floor. She picked one up and put it in her mouth, chewing with exaggerated motions.

“Are you Slinker?” Steven asked Nacre. “You look like Slinker.”

“I am Nacre,” said Nacre. She looked at Chrysoprase. “He is a friend?”

“Yes.” Chrysoprase was still chewing, but stuffing more chips in her mouth simultaneously.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” said Nacre. “I’m sorry if I hurt you before.”

“I’m okay!” said Steven. “My hot dog duffel bag is, too.” He grinned again. “I guess you don’t remember that.”

“What’s a hot dog duffel bag?”

“It’s a bag--you put things in it, and it’s shaped like a hot dog!”

Chrysoprase stood up and extended the Chaaps™ towards Nacre. “These are good. Try one.”

“What’s that?” Nacre asked. “Gems don’t need food.”

“I like them.”

Nacre tentatively took one, her slim fingers curling around it and leaving it still intact. She put it in her mouth and chewed carefully, each motion precise and cautious. Chrysoprase watched her, eyes rounded.

“I like it,” said Nacre at length. “What are they?”

“Chaaps!” Steven looked at Chrysoprase. “You love them!”

“I do,” said Chrysoprase. “Steven,” she continued, “do you have any more?”

“Yeah!” he nodded. “I’ll get them. And..um...don’t make too much noise. The Gems don’t know I healed you guys. I’ll tell them later, though…” He looked at the floor for a second, lost in thought, and then rushed off, his flip-flops producing hasty flopping noises.

Chrysoprase stretched, relishing the feel of a full form again. She looked at Nacre, who was eating chips one at a time with the same exacting bites.

“I missed you,” she said, and Nacre stopped chewing.

“Me, too.”

“What’re we going to do now?”

“I don’t know. What about Steven? And the Amethyst? I hope I don’t become corrupted again and hurt them.”

Chrysoprase put her arms around Nacre. “You won’t. I promise. I’ll be right with you. We’ll stay pure this time. Okay?”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Chrysoprase gently kissed the top of Nacre’s head. “It’s good to be with you again.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has a fencing tournament coming up, and decides to rope Peridot into some pre-competition stretches.

There were two things Peridot prided herself on above all else. One: being the captain of the Math-Science Team of Beach City High School. Two: being the girlfriend of the captain of the Fencing Team of Beach City High School. Peridot had no interest in sports, but she definitely had an interest in the ones _doing_ the sports.

They sat on the bleachers in the gymnasium, watching the latest recruits for the fencing team make attempts at sparring. Pearl’s foil lay in her lap, the hilt pointed towards Peridot, as she didn’t trust the other end.

“I am not picking _any_ of them for the competition team,” Pearl said. There was the loud _clank_ of bellguards crashing together. “ _Halt!_ ” she shouted, rising from the bench. The foil in her lap almost clattered to the floor, but Peridot caught it and passed it up to her girlfriend.

“I think that’s enough for now,” Pearl said, striding down the steps two at a time.

“We were just getting warmed up—” began one of the fencers.

“That sounds great,” said the other, sweat beading on his forehead. “I have to go anyways.”

“Hey, you told me that we were gonna do this!” said the first fencer.

Pearl crossed her arms. “Please go return your jackets, foils, and masks to the equipment room.”

“We’ll be back tomorrow,” said the first fencer, beginning to walk away. The second fencer ran after him, muttering something along the lines of “ _You’ll_ be back tomorrow.”

Pearl turned to Peridot. “We just need one more person for the team.” She paused, seemed to think a moment. “How about—”

“I am _not_ getting on the fencing team,” Peridot interrupted, putting her hands up.

“No?”

“No.”

“Well. We have to find _someone_ decent enough.” Pearl twirled the foil in her hand, and Peridot took an anxious step back. “I’ll ask the other sports teams.”

“I think you’d have more success with the baseball players than the football players,” Peridot said. “I did an analytical survey for AP Stats and more baseball players would rather transfer to a different sport than football players.”

“We have a baseball team?”

Peridot nodded.

Pearl got that particular glint in her eyes that Peridot had come to interpret as determination, and made a beeline for the door. Peridot heard the distant sounds of a scuffle in the equipment room, and hurried after her girlfriend.

 

* * *

 

“16.5 hours to the tournament,” said Pearl, descending into the splits on the carpet of her room. “Thank goodness that right fielder decided to quit when she did.”

“Mhm,” said Peridot, highlighting a section in her calculus workbook. She peered over the top of the book. “You sure have a lot of nervous energy.”

“No, I’m just doing my nightly stretches. It helps me stay limber for competitions and day to day life.” Pearl bent backwards so far Peridot became worried about her spine. “It’s relaxing, too, you should try it.”

“No way,” said Peridot.

“Try it,” Pearl insisted, coming up from the stretch. “It’s good for tension.”

“I am not _tense_ ,” Peridot retorted.

“You have that examination coming up.” Pearl pointed at the workbook. “Is that extracurricular?”

“Maybe.” Peridot disappeared behind the top of the book.

Pearl rose and sat next to her on the bed. “At least try one or two things. If you don’t like it…well, you can try again later!”

“All right. But only this one time. I have to study.”

Pearl demonstrated first, and Peridot tried to follow her movements, but her limbs weren’t as lanky as Pearl’s, and she wobbled, off-balance. Pearl stepped in, holding Peridot until she was steady.

“See? Not that hard,” Pearl said.

“You’re the one with fourteen years of ballet training,” Peridot said.

“Fifteen,” corrected Pearl. “And counting. Which means I will be a good teacher for you.”

Pearl touched her toes. Peridot tried to, and got as far as her ankles.

“Try breathing in and then exhaling right as you bend down,” Pearl said.

“This hurts,” Peridot squeaked out.

“It gets easier with practice.”

They continued with the stretches and exercises until Peridot fell over, rubbing at her back.

“Ouch,” she said.

“Are you all right?” Pearl asked.

“I’m fine,” said Peridot. She managed an ironic smile. “I think I will be sore tomorrow, though.”

Pearl helped Peridot to her feet. “I’m glad you at least tried it.”

“Well, you kept insisting, so…I had to.” Peridot shrugged and picked up her workbook. “I should make you do my calculus homework.”

“If you need help—”

“I’m joking,” said Peridot, waving a hand. “I get calculus just fine.”

She picked up her pencil, but stopped for a few moments to watch Pearl continue her stretches. Peridot smiled again behind the shield of her workbook, this time unironically.


End file.
